


You feel right

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pansexual Abed Nadir, Past Troy/Britta, Pet Names, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, gay troy barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: In every relationship Troys been in something’s always felt off, Britta helps him come to the realization that maybe he’s gay, and in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 33





	1. You Feel Right

Troy's pov 

I laid next to Britta in bed, I thought having sex might feel right for once, I don't know why I thought that, kissing her didn't feel right so why would sex? I loved spending time with her and being around her so what was the problem? Thinking back to the relationships with girls I had back in high school, they didn't feel right either. What did right even feel like? I wanted to feel the way people felt in movies. I wanted to feel like fireworks were going off when I kiss someone. Am I the problem? Why can't I just have someone, that makes me feel right? Part of me knew what exactly was wrong but I've always pushed that down because all my life I've been told the feeling I had were wrong. My teammates, my family, and all my friends back in high school made fun of people for being different or more specifically, being gay. I've always found girls pretty, Britta Is really pretty and so is Annie but I didn't necessarily feel attracted to them. Guys, on the other hand, they gave me a whole different feeling, especially Abed. Abed and his sparkly eyes, beautiful smile and his laugh that was just music to my ears. 

"Troy!" Britta shouted, waving her hands in front of me. "Hi, s-sorry," I mumbled.

"Where'd you go? Another mind adventure?" She laughed.

"Britta, you're really great b-but this is just... it doesn't feel r-right." I sobbed. "S-sorry." I croaked.

"Hey Troy listen, it's okay, you are still figuring yourself out, what are you feeling right now?" She asked.

"So, so confused, no one I've been with has felt right, I just, I don't even know, maybe possibly I could be not attracted to girls? I don't know, girls are pretty, you are really pretty but it's just I don't know if I'm physically attracted to you or any girls, I love spending time an-and being around you but kissing and being romantic doesn't feel right. I don't know what's wrong with me." I rambled.

"There isn't anything wrong with you. Do you feel physically attracted to any guys?" She questioned.

"I d-don't know." I stuttered.

"Troy it wouldn't change anything, I love you no matter what, and I'm really lucky to have you as a friend." Britta smiled.

"I think I'm gay," I said, and damn, it felt so good to say out loud. 

"I've been pushing it down all my life because I've always been told it's wrong but it's not, what's so bad about loving someone of the same gender. I just needed to accept myself and now, I think I finally do." I smiled weakly at her.

"Oh, Troy. I'm so proud of you!" She beamed.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." I said.

"Don't thank me. So anyways, any lucky guys?" She grinned.

"Um." I looked away from her and smiled, I thought about him, every little thing about him, and how much we had in common, the times we would sometimes just hold hands or cuddle while watching a movie. Every second with him was just perfect.

"What's he like?" Britta asked.

I looked up at her and smiled, I felt a blush spread across my face.

"His eyes are so sparkly, his smile is gorgeous and his laugh is my favourite thing ever." I beamed.

"Oh yeah? What else?" She smiled.

"We have so much in common and sometimes we hold hands, he just really really gets me." 

"How long have you liked Abed?" She laughed.

"Abed?! What who said Abed?!" I said defensively my voice going up many octaves. 

"Troy I know that look, that's practically your Abed look, every time you talk about him you have that same lovestruck look on your face." She said.

"Okay fine. Maybe I like Abed. He's just so perfect." I smiled.

"You two would be adorable together."

"I don't even know if he likes me," I mumbled.

"I think he does, just be honest with him, don't you two have that rule, friends don't lie?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're right, I have to tell him," I said.

"I mean, there's no reason why now isn't a good time." She grinned.

"Like right now?!" 

"Yeah! I'll give you a ride back to your apartment!" She beamed jumping up. 

"Okay, t-thanks." 

"Troy, Abed loves you, there's nothing you can do to change that, just be honest about your feelings." She said.

"Yeah okay!" I replied.

We drove back to 303 and by the time we got there I was a nervous wreck, my breath was out of control, my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. 

"You got this Troy, good luck." Britta smiled giving me a thumbs up.

I grabbed my bag and phone and flashed her a nervous smile then got out of the car.

I walked through the door and set down my bag.

"Troy! Hey!" Abed beamed.

"Hey, Abed! Um, could I talk to you?" I questioned nervously.

"I can't tell by your facial expression if there's something wrong or if you have exciting news but yes go ahead." He said taking a seat on the couch and giving me his full attention. I decided to stand up beside the couch because I was definitely way too nervous to sit.

"Well first off, Britta and I broke up-" 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, in a way, I kind of broke up with her," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" 

"You are literally the second person to know this, I've pushed it down all my life and I think I need I finally be honest with myself, my relationships back in high school never felt right, sex, kisses and being romantically involved didn't ever feel right, I know now it's because I've always been with girls. I'm um Gay." I whispered the last part and looked at the floor.

Abed stood up and pulled me into a hug, it shocked me at first, because I was usually always the one to hug first and Abed would usually just rest his head on my shoulder, but this time he full on wrapped his arms around me. 

I melted into his embrace and started to cry.

"I'm really proud of you." He whispered.

He pulled out of the hug and cupped my face.  
He had tears in his eyes, Abed was never someone to show much emotion, but right now he was nearly crying.

"I know that was really hard because it was hard for me to be honest with myself at first, I'm pansexual." He smiled.

"Oh, that's really cool," I said.

"I support you, I know sometimes you may feel like there is something wrong with you but no, nothing, there is nothing wrong, you're perfect." 

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and Abed laughed weakly and gently wiped one of my tears away.

"You are too, you're perfect," I whispered.

"Troy?" Abed said quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Abed moved his hands from my cheeks and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"I don't get emotional often but clearly I am right now so I want to be honest with you." He mumbled.

I nodded my head with a smile.

"I, Um, it's fine if you don't feel the same, wow, I thought this would be easy because it's sort of just like another movie scene, anyways okay uh, I love you, romantically." He rambled.

"Abed, I love you too, I think, I don't know I've never even kissed a guy before, but you make me feel something." 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I replied.

I put my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

Fireworks, I felt like literal fireworks were exploding around me. This felt right, he felt so right. 

I let out an accidental whine of satisfaction and Abed smiled against my lips. 

He pulled away and looked at me.

"I never knew what right felt like, but you make me feel right Abed, this feels so right." I cried.

Abed scattered kisses all over my cheeks, kissing the tears away. 

"I love you, I love you so much." I giggled.

Abed pressed one last kiss to my lips and smiled.

"I love you too."

"I think I want cake, do you want cake?" I asked happily.

"What kind of cake?" Abed grinned.

"I don't know whatever is easiest to make, probably Vanilla," I replied.

"Oh." Abed laughed.

"I thought you meant cake as in ass and I was like WOAH." 

I laughed and kissed him.

"You're adorable, and I guess I do want both but right now I want actual cake." 

"Okay now I do too, I don't know how well this is going to go, we aren't the best chefs" Abed smiled.

"What are you talking about? I'm the best chef in Colorado!" I said confidently.

"Right! How could I forget." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"CAKE!!" I shouted marching happily into the small kitchen.

"This is going to be the best cake in history!" Abed yelled.

"Step one!! HOW TO MAKE A CAKE!" I screamed.

"TROY STOP SCREAMING!" Abed shouted.

"Right! Noise complaints." I mumbled.


	2. You feel so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed and Troy bake a cake and things get messy along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS GET STEAMY

Troy's pov 

I grabbed one of the dusty cookbooks off the shelf.

My eyes widened at the number of instructions. 

“Flour! We need flour!” I said in a British accent.

“Got it!” Abed smiled.

We measured out the flour and Abed stuck his hand in it and smacked a floury handprint on my chest.

“Hey!” I shouted and stuck my hand in the flour, I went to smack Abed but he grabbed my wrists.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, baby.” He said in his Don Draper voice.

I felt my legs completely give out and Abed let go of my wrists and caught my waist.

“That’s not fair!! You’re using your sexiness against me.” I whined.

“You think I’m sexy?” He grinned.

“A-Abed you know I do.” I stuttered.

He smirked and kissed me, I kissed him back and cupped his face. 

Abed pulled away and pouted due to a large amount of flour I just put on his face. 

I giggled at him and he grabbed my shirt and wiped the flour off his face. 

“Hey!” 

I crossed my arms and pouted childishly. 

“Shhhh I love you.” He whispered and kissed my neck.

“I love you too,” I muttered.

“Hmm?” 

“I love you!” I shouted.

“I know babe.” Abed laughed and pressed a kiss to my temple. 

“Back to the cake.” He added 

“Yes, cake. Now I want both kinds of cake...” I joked.

Abed shot me a look. 

“Kidding! I’m kidding! Sort of...” I muttered.

Abed smiled and shook his head. 

We finished mixing the rest of the ingredients and poured the cake batter into the pans.

”Uh Abed? We forgot to turn on the oven.” I mumbled. 

”Oh oops, well, 350 degrees .” He said pointing to the book.

”Got it.” 

”Okay, now we wait.” Abed mumbled.

“Does that batter even taste good?” I asked staring down at the cake pans.

Abed put his finger in it then looked right at me as he licked it off. 

“It’s really good.” He grinned.

“Abed you can’t just-“ 

“Can’t just what babe?” He grinned licking his fingers, still not breaking eye contact once.

“You’re being all sexy!” I shouted.

“Oh? Am I not normally sexy?” He asked.

“You’re always sexy, you know that, but you are doing this on purpose! Licking your fingers and looking at me with those seductive eyes!” 

“Hmm maybe.” He grinned licking the spoon.

I felt my legs nearly give out again but I grabbed onto the counter for support.

“How would you like it if I did that?!” I said as I stuck my finger in the batter.

Abed gave me a go-ahead look and I put my finger in my mouth licking off the batter without breaking eye contact.

“Hot.” He mumbled.

“How would you like it if I bent you over this counter and fucked you?” He smirked.

I choked on air and tried to catch my breath.

“A-Abed.” I stuttered.

“That’s my name.” He replied.

“Yes.”

“Yes? Yes, what?” He grinned.

“You knowwwww,” I whined.

“Say it.” He ordered.

“I want you to fuck me.” I pleaded.

“Good boy,” Abed said.

Making my legs feel weaker.

Abed put the two cake pans in the preheated oven then set the timer.

“Despite how badly I want to fuck you against this counter the recipe says ‘don’t bang around the oven while the cakes are cooking’ it’s the perfect pun!” Abed laughed.

“Ah heh ah yeah,” I said, still completely dazed.

“Alright, come with me, baby boy,” Abed smirked and walked to the bedroom.

My legs were completely frozen. I wanted to follow him but I couldn’t move, I can’t believe this is happening. This is so hot. 

“Changed your mind?” Abed questioned giving me a puzzled look and walking back towards me.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a whine.

“Mmh, just lost for words hm?” He questioned.

I nodded vigorously.

Abed walked towards me and put his arms around my waist pulling my body against his.  
He leaned and started to kiss me before I could begin to kiss back his lips left mine and he started trailing kisses down my jawline to my neck. 

“Is it alright if I mark you up?” Abed mumbled into my neck.

“Mmmhh, please,” I whined.

Abed scattered kisses along my neck and gently bit down. 

“Abed baby, don’t make them too noticeable.” I whimpered.

“Why not? I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He grinned and went back to what he was doing.  
By the time he was done, I knew my neck and shoulders were completely painted with hickeys.

“Mmm, all mine,” Abed muttered placing a final kiss on my lips.

I moaned at his words.

I put my hands on his waist and spun him around so now that he was the one pressed against the counter. Then my lips attacked his neck with kisses and bites. I pushed his cardigan off his shoulders and unbuttoned the top of his shirt giving me better access to his collar bones. I sucked and bit at spots until Abeds neck and shoulders were covered in dark purple hickeys and He was a complete whining mess.

“Mine,” I mumbled. 

“I like seeing you like this, all flustered and loss for words.” I grinned.

He bit his lip and grabbed my waist flipping positions again so I was now shoved roughly against the counter.

He smashed his lips into mine and trailed his hands down my chest. I felt him fumble at the zipper of my jeans before unzipping them.  
I whimpered into the kiss allowing him to shove his tongue in my mouth.  
My hand found its way to his hair and I tangled my fingers in it making him moan softly, causing me to smile against his lips.

At that moment Abed shoved his hand down the front of my jeans and palmed my crotch through my underwear completely catching me off guard and making my legs go completely limp.

He pulled away from me and smiled.

“I love seeing you all helpless and flustered.” He smirked.

I wasn’t able to speak his hand was still down the front of my jeans just resting there, I was painfully hard and couldn’t get words out.

“I want to take you to the bedroom, but you seem too flustered to use your legs, is that right?” Abed whispered.

I went to speak but he grinned and moved his hand to palm my crotch through my underwear again. Making me let out another whimper.

“Alright, baby I guess I’ll carry you.” Abed laughed.  
My cheeks flushed scarlet and he presses a gentle kiss to my lips. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“N-no I’m not.” I stuttered.

“You’re stunning.” 

He moved his hands to cup my face while he looked at me.  
“Say it.” 

“Say what?” I questioned my cheeks still absolutely burning.

“I need to know that you know you’re beautiful, so say it.” He whispered.

“No- I’m.” 

“Come on baby please,” he pleaded.

“Fine, fine, I’m beautiful,” I said.

“You’re gorgeous, You’re cheeks are so warm I love making you blush.” He grinned.

“Shhhh” I hushed.

“Can I carry you to bed now beautiful?” He asked.

“Sure.” I giggled.  
He pecked my lips and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he laughed lightly and started to kiss me as he walked to our bedroom. He gently put me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. 

”Do you want to keep going?” He questioned.

I nodded vigorously.

He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans then pulled them off.  
Next, he pulled off my shirt then just stopped to look at me. 

“I swear baby, no one on this earth could ever be more beautiful than you.” 

He kissed my collarbone and began scattering kisses down my chest.

“So, So pretty.” 

I whimpered at his words, I could feel him smiling against my bare skin.

I reached out for the waistband of his pants and pulled at it. Asking permission with my eyes.

Abed smiled again and nodded.

I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down halfway and he kicked them off.

“Shirt off please,” I whined.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side.  
I ran my hands up and down his chest and looked up at him.

“Babe, you said no one could be more beautiful than me, but you beat my record by a mile, you’re absolutely stunning,” I assured him.

Abed’s face flushed red.

“You’re so fucking adorable darling,” I whispered.

“You. Are. Perfect.” Abed said pressing kisses to my chest in between each word.

He trailed kisses down my chest to my waistline, he skipped right over my unmissable erection and started to lick and bite the insides of my thighs. 

“A-Abed,” I whined.

He pulled off my underwear and tossed them to the side. 

”baby wait.” I muttered.

”hm?” he hummed.

”I want to make you feel good too.” I said.

”Tonight, I just want to focus on you. It’s your first time, I want you to be comfortable and I want you to know if you are uncomfortable at any point please tell me and I will stop right away. We can just take it slow okay? We have so much time to do this and we can try more things, there’s a lot I’d like to do to you.” His smile faded into a smirk at the end. 

“I love you,” I said softly.

“I know darling and I love you too.” 

He went back to what he was doing, instantly making my entire body feel limp again.

“Abed, please touch me. Please, please, please.” I begged.

He finally took me in his mouth and within seconds I became a panting mess, god he felt so good, so right.

“Fuck.” I cried out.

Abed looked up at me, eyes gentle and innocent.  
I reached down and tangled my fingers in his hair, he took me deeper causing me to squirm and buck my hips.

“Mmh Abed, you f-feel so good” I moaned.

Abed gripped my thighs digging his nails in and holding me down against the bed.

I gripped his hair harder and threw my head back squeezing my eyes shut.

“A-Abed.” I whimpered.

He pulled off and kissed his way back up my chest.

“You look so good like this.” He said.

I moaned at his words.

“Can I fuck you? Or do you want me to keep doing what I was doing?” He questioned.

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” I begged.

“Mmmm you’re desperate in bed, so hot.” He grinned.

“Please Abed.” I whimpered.

“Shit, the cake.” He mumbled.

I gave him a puzzled look then realized what he said.

“I’ll be back in just a second,” Abed whispered.

I nodded and rested my head back down on the pillow.

He came back a couple of minutes later and jumped on the bed.

“Does it look okay?” I questioned.

“Surprisingly yeah, it looks like a cake.” He laughed.

“That’s good.” I smiled.  
He pulled a bottle of lube out of the dresser drawer then grinned and climbed on top of me straddling my hips and his lips went straight to my neck again.

”Abed, baby, please.” I whined.

“Use your words, baby boy.” 

“Fuck me. I need you, please Abed, hurry.” I begged. 

“You’re so good.” He whispered against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

He poured some lube on his fingers then gently rubbed them around my hole.

“Abed please.” I groaned.

He smiled and finally slid a finger inside me. He stared at me trying to read my expression to ensure I was comfortable. I gave him a nod of reassurance and he moved his finger slowly and carefully, until he knew I was completely comfortable. 

“A-Abed, more, please.” I whimpered.

Abed added another and picked up his pace a little making me completely lose myself.

I bit my lip preventing more embarrassing noises from escaping.

“I want to hear those pretty noises darling, don’t hide them from me.” His voice was low and deep it almost sounded like he was trying to do his Don Draper impression. He flexed his fingers hitting my prostate making me let out a sound I never knew I could make. Abed looked up at me and my face flushed bright red. He smiled and added another finger thrusting them harder into me. 

”You look so fucking good like this darling.”

“Abed, I’m ready baby, please fuck me.” I panted.

Abed grinned and pulled out his fingers.

He licked at the insides of thighs making my body shake.

“Such a pretty boy aren’t you?” He mumbled against my thigh.

I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back. 

He gently nipped and sucked at my skin leaving more marks on the inside of my thighs. 

“Baby please, fuck me, now.” I cried. 

“Mmm so needy.” He hummed.

“Abed.” I breathed.

“Sorry darling, I just love teasing you.” He smirked.

He kissed up my stomach and pulled off his underwear.

“Fuck, Abed, you’re so hot,” I whispered.

I traced my fingers up and down his thighs and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He pushed his tip against my hole causing me to whimper. 

“Baby.”

“Words,” Abed replied.

“Fuck me, please, now. Fuck me so hard.” I begged.

He gripped my hips and pushed into me.  
He felt so good, I’ve never felt this way before no one felt right, but Abed felt so fucking right and the way he looked right now, god damn. The look in his eyes, the smirk on his face, his fingernails digging into my hips. It felt so good.

“Fuck, Abed.” I moaned.

Abed panted softly and picked up his pace.

“You feel so good, baby.” I cried.

Abed leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips, I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue down my throat, I was so taken over by the amount of pleasure flowing throughout my entire body. I moaned down his throat and he harshly bit my bottom lip.

”Abed.” I whimpered.

He brushed his fingers against my nipples making me shudder underneath him.  
I moved my hand in an attempt to jerk myself off but Abed quickly pinned my wrists down to the bed.

“Please touch me,” I begged.

“I am touching you, baby boy.” Abed grinned.

“Abed. Y-You know w-what I mean.” I cried.

I felt tears brimming my eyes, I needed him to touch me, and I needed it now.

“Say it darling.” 

“Please touch m-my dick.” I cried.

Abed stopped and looked at me.  
”You okay baby?” He asked softly.

“Yes, Yes, I’m okay, p-pleased-don’t stop,” I whined.

He grinned and picked his pace back up. 

“Abed, please,” I begged.

He moved his hand from my wrist and wrapped it around my dick. 

“Fuck, yes, you’re so good. I’m so close.” I cried.

“Troy, you’re so b-beautiful,” Abed mumbled.

His words were enough to push me over the edge, my vision went blurry and I came with a loud cry of his name.  
Abed pulled out and pumped his cock a few times then came, whimpering softly.

He collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.  
Abed turned on his side and gave me a small smile.  
”Was that okay?” He questioned.

I reached out and put a hand on his face gently stroking his cheek with my thumb.

“That was perfect, and thank you,” I whispered.

“Thank you for what?” Abed asked blushing lightly.

“Teaching me what right feels like, if you’ll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life being yours, I love you Abed, I love you so much.” 

“I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you. I love you too Troy, so so much.” He replied.

I leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“You’re perfect.” He whispered.

“Not as perfect as you,” I replied.

“We should probably take a shower, then a nap, then we can decorate our cake,” Abed said tiredly.

“Sounds like a plan.” I nodded. 

Abed and I got out of bed and got in the shower, Abed was somehow still completely awake, I don’t know how he’s does it? How does he do so much and always be so awake?  
I leaned my weight against Abed, he laughed softly and gently stroked my hair.

“You sleepy baby?” Abed questioned.

“Mmmhm.” I hummed against his chest.

“I like sleepy Troy, he’s really adorable.” He whispered.

“Can we go to the bed, I’m sleepy,” I whined.

“Don’t you want to wash your hair darling?” Abed questioned.

“Tired, no energy.” I whimpered.

“I’ll do it for you princess.” 

“mmm princess, I like princess,” I mumbled.

”thought you would.” Abed whispered as he started to gently massage the shampoo into my hair.

“Thank you, baby.”

We finished up in the shower and Abed wrapped a warm towel around me.

“You’re so gorgeous, darling.” Abed smiled and kissed my forehead.

“You’re-“ I paused and yawned, “you’re stunning,” I whispered.

Abed chuckled lightly. “Let’s get to sleep, princess.” 

Abed took my hand and led me back to our bedroom.  
He opened the closet and pulled out two of my hoodies they pulled one on. God, he looked so cute in my hoodie. He walked over to me and helped me put the other hoodie on.

Abed lifted me up and gently laid me down on the bed then laid down next to me. I cuddled closer into his chest and he pulled the blankets over us.

“Sleep well baby,” I whispered tiredly.

“Sweet dreams darling,” Abed said in his raspy tired voice.

“We should make our cake really gay,” I mumbled.

“It will be extremely gay.” Abed laughed.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was alright? Comment and leave kudos? Also follow my art account I post a lot of Trobed @coolcoolcoolcool_art feel free to give me Trobed drawing promts, I’d happily draw them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do a second part to this of them making cake together but it quite possibly could turn into sex.


End file.
